Falling Into Temptations
by Arvendell
Summary: And so one by one, they fell into temptations. Sequel to Fighting Temptations . Usual pairs
1. Dilemma No More

A/N: Sorry that it took me a while to post again after my last story. I was a little shaken about something :)

I remember saying that I might do a sequel to _Fighting Temptations_ to show one possible way how the pairs ended so here it is. I completed this even before my fanfic _The Tigresses_ (meaning it had been idle in my files for so long as a reserve ;). The chapters are fewer than the previous.

This fanfic is dedicated to those who reviewed _Fighting Temptations_. Thanks for taking your time to review that story, one way or another. This is for you. Hope you find it worth of your time.

MSGM is owned by the great Konno Oyuki (I wish there's an English version of the novels so that I can read them huhuhu ;(

**Read at your own risk!**

My 11th fic!

* * *

"**Falling Into Temptations"**

_---Arvendell---_

**Chapter 1. Dilemma No More**

* * *

If you were looking at Mizuno Youko right now, you would think that everything was just normal. She was still the calm and collected, and not to mention beautiful young woman. However, if you would look closely, you would realize that something was not right. She wasn't the type of person who would space out while in class, a person who wwould not participate in the discussions. But she was surprisingly quiet today. And inside, her being was in turmoil.

What could possibly cause the young woman to feel like that?

It was a call from the other day.

A call from one person that could affect her like this.

A call from none other than Satou Sei.

It was just a short call, almost in a hurry. Sei said that she would come here and see her. What could possibly be the reason for that sudden decision to visit? It would only make it harder for her. And yet, she also felt a prickle of excitement. She knew in her heart that she missed her, missed her so much.

And so slowly, classes came and go until it was time to go home. Youko slowly and quietly made her way to the gates. It wouldn't be long before she saw again the person she cared so much.

Really.

It wouldn't be long because as soon as she stepped out of the university gate, someone attempted to surprise her with a hug from behind.

"Sei."

A familiar mischievous laughter was heard.

"Ah, Youko, you haven't changed at all. You can't even pretend to be surprised."

"Because that's just so like you. Besides, I'm not Yumi-chan."

At the mention of Fukuzawa Yumi's name, she smiled. She missed that funny young girl along with her petite soeur. However, her smile faded when she realized that Sei was still hugging her from behind. Uneasily, she freed herself from that pleasant hug.

"So what bad air brought you here?" She asked evenly.

"You didn't even ask me how I am doing. That's just so mean, Youko," Sei replied with feigned hurt.

"You wouldn't be here if you're not fine, Sei."

And then she started to walk but Sei stopped her.

"Over there."

Frowning, she followed Sei to the right side of the gate where a yellow car was parked.

"Wait. Don't tell me you drove her with that car of yours, Satou Sei," she asked in unbelieving eyes.

"Ah, well, you could say that," Sei replied with a grin.

"I'm surprised you're still alive. And you could still stand after that long drive?!"

She eyed Sei with worried eyes.

"Well, if you'll be kind enough to let me rest, then let's move on."

Despite driving for almost half day, Sei wouldn't still let Youko drive her car.

"How about your classes, Sei? You're slacking off again, aren't you?"

"You sounded like I always slack. The classes are boring today anyway so I decided to go."

Youko could just shake her head at the childish reason.

Suddenly, the car stopped at the parking area of a restaurant.

"Sei, what are you going to do here?" Youko asked worriedly. If it was possible, she wanted them to reach her apartment and have Sei get some rest. She was anxious that Sei would fall over with tiredness or something related to it.

"I'm hungry. I don't think you have something to eat on your place so here we are," Sei answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "Come on now, I'm dying of hunger."

As soon as they entered the cozy restaurant, a waiter approached them. Sei whispered something to the waiter, which Youko didn't catch, after which, the waiter guided them to a seat at one side that was almost secluded from the others.

Once seated, she stared at Sei with a frown, while the latter squirmed in her seat. It seemed that Sei had this place reserved earlier because the waiter didn't even give them the menu.

"Sei..." she started but Sei cut her.

"So Youko, how is law school doing?" Sei asked pleasantly, avoiding the unspoken question.

"You didn't come here just to ask me that, Sei."

"Come on, humor me."

All throughout the early sumptuous dinner, which was almost romantic, Sei kept saying things to avoid Youko's obvious questions, which only made Youko worry more. Did something happen? Was Sei really alright? Those were the questions that had been going on in her head.

Once they arrived at Youko's apartment, she didn't waste anytime and asked Sei directly.

"Sei, I know you. Even if you do play around more often than not, you still don't do things without a purpose. Don't tell me you came here just to have dinner with me and to ask questions that could have been easily done with a telephone call?"

"I came here to see my Youko, isn't that reason enough?" Sei said innocently.

Youko glared at her. Was Sei making fun of her? Did she know what she felt for her and thus, using that knowledge to hurt her?

No. Sei wasn't like that. Despite being immature most of the time, she didn't think Sei was cruel.

"Talk Sei. I know you're tired. But I want this to be settled before you get some sleep so don't make it harder for yourself."

Sei was silent for a long time while avoiding meeting Yokou's gaze. Suddenly, she looked so lost.

Youko sighed and then reached for Sei's hands. When the latter flinched with her touch, she almost pulled away, hurt. However, Sei stopped her.

"No, Youko, don't. I'm sorry."

"Then tell me what is it, Sei? Did something happen to you? Did you and Shiori met again?" She asked almost painfully. There was no one that could make Sei sad than the person she used to and still loved.

Sei almost jerked away at the mention of Kubo Shiori's name, her previous love, and Youko took it as a yes.

"I see."

This time, Youko let go of Sei's hand and looked away.

"No, you don't see, Youko. This isn't about Shiori anymore," Sei said. The seriousness in her voice made Youko looked at her, though she kept silent.

"I've fallen in love with someone else, Youko," Sei added, gazing at Youko's widened eyes intently.

Youko almost buckled at the hurt that she felt. Sei had fallen in love again. And she could guess that that person was none other than the one she met when she visited Lillian University last time.

It was Katou Kei.

Suddenly, Youko didn't know what to do or say.

"Youko, please look at me," Sei pleaded as she held Youko's hand.

Youko wanted to pull away but she couldn't. Sei would ask her why, and she would have to lie. She couldn't tell her that she was hurt, hurt like she had never been before. Now that Sei had found new love, she didn't have any place anymore. Bravely, she met Sei's eyes with a smile.

"I'm happy for you, Sei. Truly happy. Now, you should get some rest. Come, you can use my room for a while."

She pulled her hand away from Sei's grasp and then turned to her room to prepare the bed. Now, all she wanted was to be alone so she could cry.

Unbeknownst to Youko, Sei was standing frozen at where she left her. Sei wanted to run away, afraid to say what she really felt because of Youko's reaction to her first confession. Moreover, she was also hurt, hurt that Youko would just turn her back like that without letting her finish what she wanted to say.

"I love you, Youko!" Sei shouted on Youko's back. She watched as Youko stopped dead on her tracks. With renewed energy, she moved towards the frozen woman.

"Youko."

"Sei, please stop playing a joke on me," Youko said without turning back. It hurt. How it really hurt to hear the words she wanted so much to hear, but knowing that it wasn't true was cutting her heart like a knife. How could Sei be so cruel? All she did was care for her, love her. Was this her payment for all that she had done?

"I love you, Youko," Sei repeated. She reached for Youko's hand once again but the latter shrugged her off.

"Don't make fun of me, Sei."

"I love you, Youko," Sei said for the third time. This time, she held Youko's shoulders firmly and turned her around so that they were facing each other. She gasped at the hurt in Youko's eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me, Sei? It isn't fair!"

Suddenly, Youko couldn't hold it anymore and a tear ran down her cheek, which Sei tenderly wiped away, ignoring her own tears that were running freely on her cheeks.

"What is fair, Youko? Once in my life, I fell in love with a woman, promised to be with her, to love her, but she left me, she hurt me. I thought I'd never be fine again. You were there, you picked me up, helped me moved on, but you lied to me, Youko. You never once told me that you love me."

"How could I when I know you love Shiori so much, that you vowed to love no one else but her," Youko said painfully.

"I was a fool. I thought that even if I live my life, I wouldn't be able to love again. And I wa planning to not love again, really. But what I was not prepared for was when my heart started beating again, beating for you. I don't want to lose you, Youko."

Suddenly, Youko's face was a picture of sadness.

"You're only saying that because you don't want me to be out of your life to support you, to help you, Sei. Not because you really love me."

"That's not true!" Sei denied vehemently that surprised Youko. "Maybe it's true that I don't want you to be out of my life. But it's not because I want you to support me or help me. I want you to stay in my life because I love you. You don't need to do anything. Just let me prove to you that I love you. Just let me show you how much you mean to me. Not because you're a replacement or whatsoever, but because it's what I truly feel. My heart almost died when Shiori left me. But if you'll leave me, Youko, I will die, not only my heart but the very me. Please don't do that, I'm begging you."

Youko regarded Sei with tears now freely flowing in her face.

"You don't want me to support you or help you? Then what am I supposed to do for you?" She whispered brokenly.

"Just love me, Youko, just love me. That's all I ask," Sei said with a hint of smile. Hope now sprang in her heart.

Youko's face broke into a smile, a radiant smile that left Sei speechless. It was a very beautiful sight. She didn't know that Youko had a smile like that. She had never seen it before. Now that she had seen it, she wanted to see it over and over again. She would do anything, anything to just see that smile forever. She was in dilemma no more. She had already decided.

"I love you, Youko," Sei said for the fourth time that day.

"Oh Sei, I love you, too. I've always love you," Youko said emotionally.

And then their lips met in a tender kiss.

A kiss meant to let go all of their fears.

A kiss of hope.

A kiss of a new beginning.

It was a lovely feeling.

* * *

A/N: Of all the chapters, I like this one the most. Though of course, you may have different opinion than mine (due to our own biases) after you read all.

BTW, I didn't write a chapter for Eriko. I included her in another pair's story (please don't complain :) yet you will only read the result of her 'love life' and not how it transpired.

_03 April 2008_


	2. Fear Came True

A/N: As always, I had a hard time writing for this pair. However, I have to finish what I've started in _Fighting Temptations_ so here it is :)

And, thanks to you guys! (You know who you are. I don't have to mention everybody's name or penname ;)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2. Fear Came True

* * *

"Shimako-san?!"

Nijou Noriko was pleasantly surprised to find out who the person was at her Aunt's doorstep. There standing was none other than Toudou Shimako, her Onee-sama. Her beautiful face was framed by soft curls of brown hair.

She frowned. Didn't they were just talking to the telephone a couple of hours ago?

Wondering, she let Shimako in and led her to the living room.

"Are you doing something? Am I disturbing you, Noriko?" Shimako asked a little worried once they were inside the house.

She shrugged her shoulders as she responded to the question, "No, you are not. I'm just watching the TV."

"I see. I'm glad," Shimako said, a soft smile tugging her lips.

Her heart skipped a beat at the sight. Ignoring the feeling, she turned her attention to the slightly bigger bag that Shimako was carrying. It was way bigger than her school bag or the bag she carried when not in school.

"Are you going somewhere, Shimako-san?"

"Huh? Oh no. Just here. I figured I'll accompany you while your Aunt is gone," Shimako answered with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Oh," was all she could say as she too, blushed at the answer. Shimako must have decided to come because she mentioned earlier at the telephone that her Aunt was going to visit some of their relatives and that she didn't want to go and thus, would be left alone in the house for a night.

"It's a bit lonely to be alone," Shimako added.

She smiled calmly, though inside she was giddy with excitement. A night with the one she loved near her. Wasn't that wonderful?

"Yes it is. I'm glad you're here."

---o---

Shimako watched the black-haired girl talking animatedly on things about the eccentricity of her Aunt. Noriko was so lovely. The way her eyes twinkled with merriment, the way her lips twisted in a smile, and the way her face glowed with happiness, were intoxicating her. She wanted to tell Noriko how she felt, but for now, she couldn't find any courage.

Hadn't she made a decision already?

Why was it so hard to do it then?

Noriko loved her. She told her so.

So what was she waiting for?

"Noriko…Noriko…" Shimako called twice. She felt sorry when suddenly, the other girl abruptly stopped with her story and gazed at her with questioning eyes.

"Shimako-san?"

"Noriko, you told me before, that you love me, that you're in love with me," she started, her heart beating fast.

"Yes, I did, Shimako-san," Noriko said softly, staring straight into her eyes.

Shimako liked it very much, the way those black eyes gazed at her with tenderness, with protectiveness, with love. Her unwavering gaze had always captivated her.

"I'd like to retract what I said before, Noriko."

Suddenly, Shimako was feeling nervous. Could she say it now? But she already started it. She better finish it or else she would hurt the feelings of the person she cared the most.

"I'm in love with you, too, Noriko," she said softly, not taking her gaze on Noriko's dark eyes, which widened in surprise.

"Shimako-san."

Noriko couldn't say anything more, couldn't do anything but to stare at the beautiful person in front of her.

Shimako was in love with her?

And then suddenly, a brilliant smile broke Noriko's face.

Shimako gasped softly at seeing the happy smile in Noriko's face. It was so lovely. She was so beautiful. She smiled a happy smile, too. She was glad that she finally admitted her feelings to the younger girl. But suddenly, before she could say more or do something, the smile disappeared in Noriko's face and was replaced by a sad expression.

"Noriko, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Noriko was silent for a moment. She was happy, truly happy at Shimako's confession. However, at the back of her mind, there was a question that was nagging her and wouldn't just go away.

"Shimako-san, are you saying that because I told you that I love you?" Noriko asked evenly. She wanted to hear the truth from Shimako. And she desperately wanted her to contradict her fear, to make her fear go away.

Shimako was confused for a moment before her face turned into a slightly annoyed one.

"How could you make such assumption, Noriko?" She asked, hurt.

Noriko reached for Shimako's hands and held them tight in her own.

"You got it all wrong, Shimako-san. I told you before. You don't have to tell me you love me, too. I don't want you to feel obligated. Just let me love you. That's all I ask."

"And I want to give you more than you're asking for, Noriko, not because of an obligation but because I love you. Won't you let me love you, too, now that I accepted your love? I want to be happy, Noriko. And I want it to be with you, to share it with you."

"Really?" Noriko asked in a hoarse voice. She wanted to cry with happiness. Shimako loved her, too. Shimako had accepted her love. Shimako would let her love her.

"Yes, Noriko, yes," Shimako affirmed as tears made their way on her cheeks.

"Shimako-san!"

Noriko threw her arms around Shimako in happiness while the latter held her waist. They stayed in each other arms for a full minute, or more. Suddenly though, she pulled back and gazed at Shimako's eyes intently.

"Yes? Did you forget to say something, Noriko?" Shimako asked in mild amusement.

Noriko grinned guiltily, before turning serious again.

"But how about your dream to become a nun? Didn't you enter Lillian as a step towards that dream?"

Noriko hated to bring it up but she had to. She wanted to know where she stood. She wanted it to be clear before they move to another step. She wanted to hear it now. She needed to hear it now.

"I said that?" Shimako asked with a small smile playing on her lips, teasing Noriko.

"Shimako-san."

Shimako heaved a sigh when Noriko remained serious. She pulled her closer and hugged her tight, enjoying the warmth that she could feel from her.

"I don't want a dream that doesn't include you, Noriko. I want to be with you, always, forever. Would you share that dream with me?"

Noriko thought her heart would burst with happiness as all her worries were washed away by those gentle words of love. She laughed as she cried in Shimako's arms. She was so happy she felt like her feet weren't touching the floor she was standing in.

"Yes, I'd like to share that dream with you, Shimako-san."

Their lips met in a tender kiss to seal the beginning of a new relationship. It was just a simple touching of their lips but it conveyed all the emotions they were feeling, their feeling for each other. After they broke the kiss, Noriko grinned mischievously at Shimako who raised her delicate eyebrows with a questioning look.

"But you know, Shimako-san, if you really wanted to become a nun, then perhaps I should start preparing myself, too. So then, we could still be together at the convent. And probably turn the other nuns as…"

"Noriko!"

Shimako was a little shocked while Noriko gave a happy laugh.

"If you continue like that, I might believe that you're turning to be like my Onee-sama," she added with a smile.

"Your Onee-sama would probably like the idea, Shimako-san," Noriko added with a giggle.

"Indeed," Shimako asserted dryly.

Later that night, when everything was quiet and peaceful, Shimako stared at the girl in her arms. Noriko was so beautiful in her sleep. A beautiful smile was etched in her beautiful face. As she watched her sleep, her heart swelled with happiness. She was so happy and content in here, holding her like this. Her father was right. She didn't mind now that her fear came true. It was such a wonderful feeling to love and be loved in return.

* * *

A/N: Told you it was hard :)

Rei and Yoshino next ;)

_---Arvendell---_

_06 April 2008_


	3. No More Patience

A/N: If it was already hard to write the story of the previous pair, it was even harder for this pair :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3A. No More Patience

* * *

Happy, contented, angry, loved, irritated, protected, those were the feelings that Shimazu Yoshino could feel for her cousin Hasekura Rei. Rei could arouse such plenty of emotions from her.

And just recently, another was added to that list.

Desire.

A raging desire as strong as her stubbornness.

It was scaring her to the core, mostly because she didn't know how to handle it. She, Yoshino, who always knew what she wanted, who did whatever she wanted, who always got what she wanted, was now acting more like Fukuzawa Yumi.

'I'm sorry, Yumi-san. I didn't mean it in a bad way', Yoshino asked for forgiveness to her friend in her head. She wasn't criticizing her friend. In fact, she liked her that way even if it was so frustrating sometimes. It was just that, it was so unlike her to hesitate, to not know how to proceed.

And she hated it!

She hated it so much that sometimes Rei suffered from her own confusion, because at the end of it all, her loving cousin was the receiving end of her tantrums.

"_Yoshino, for once will you close your mouth and listen to reason."_

That remark. She would never forget it. It made her really mad and hurt because she never expected that Rei would snap at her. And yet, at the same time, it also made her happy, happy that Rei wasn't the person anymore whom she could easily twist around with her pouts and threats and pleading. Rei was strong now to stand against her when she was out of line. Yes, she knew that she was almost always out of line, but since Rei tolerated her, she kept on doing it, because she wanted Rei to be strong…and, because it was fun. But of course, she would never tell Rei about it. Where would be the fun if she did?

Still, that didn't solve her problem now.

What should she do?

All the ways she could think of were drastic. She needed to think of a safer way, but if she couldn't, then no matter what happened, Rei would find out how she felt whether she liked it or not.

---o---

Rei didn't know if she would smile or worry of Yoshino being so preoccupied with her thoughts. Most of the time, Yoshino being in deep thought would mean trouble. She had long stopped counting the times that Yoshino would insist on doing this or that, or having this or that.

"Rei-chan, are you staying late again today?" Yoshino asked calmly.

Rei cleared her throat before answering, preparing herself to the excuse that Yoshino knew true yet refused to accept.

"Yes, I have to."

"I see. I guess I'll be going ahead then. Take care."

Yoshino's response surprised Rei.

No pouting?

No shouting?

"T-take care then. I'll see you later."

As Rei watched Yoshino go, she was worried, worried that something must be wrong, something that might result to something she didn't even want to think about. Yoshino being amiable was scarier than the short-tempered one.

So in the end, Rei couldn't concentrate at the training and decided to retire early.

---o---

Surprised shrieks broke the Hasekura house when Rei opened the door to her bedroom just as Yoshino was about to do the same from the inside.

"Yoshino! You're going to kill me with surprise. Are you waiting for me?" Rei asked as she tried to calm down.

"Y-yes. I didn't know you'll come earlier," Yoshino answered, her eyes unfocused, which caused the natural worrier Rei worry.

"Did something happen? Yoshino?"

"Huh? No, nothing. I was just about to go back to the house. I forgot something."

Hurriedly, Yoshino left the bewildered Rei.

---o---

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Yoshino didn't know how many stupid had she called herself and didn't even cared because she really was stupid.

Hadn't she decided already?

So why did she act stupidly and didn't pursue with her plan?

She searched her pocket and was about to pull out the thing there when Rei came in her room.

"Yoshino, what is going on with you?" Rei asked worriedly.

"Nothing," was Yoshino's short reply. Her hand tightened around the thing on her pocket.

"Don't nothing me. Don't you think I need some explanation why are you behaving like that all of a sudden?" Rei asked with a frown. She growled when she got no response.

"Yoshino?"

"You aren't my girlfriend so why do I have to tell you everything about me?" Yoshino said in anger, not noticing the way she had just addressed Rei.

Rei's eyes widened, before her lips twisted in a hint of a smile.

"Of course I am not your girlfriend. I'm your Onee-sama and also your cousin so I have the right to know what is troubling you."

"What did you say? Of course you aren't my girlfriend. You're my cousin and my Onee-sama, that's all," Yoshino said in random. "Why would you think that you're my girlfriend?"

"You just said so," Rei said with raised eyebrows. She tried hard not to smile at the slipped of Yoshino's tongue lest she find herself hurled with flying pillows and books.

"I didn't," Yoshino denied.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I did not," Yoshino said with gritted teeth. "Stop making fun of me, Rei-chan, it's not funny."

"I'm not making fun of you. You're the one who said it," Rei insisted, barely suppressing her smile.

However, since Yoshino knew her cousin, she could read it in her and so she lost it.

"I did not! Why do you insist on saying that I did?!" She said in a loud voice followed by her usual reaction of throwing things at Rei and the first thing she threw was the now crumpled paper in her pocket, which Rei caught easily.

"What is this?" Rei asked as she noticed the crumpled yellow paper.

Yoshino's eyes widened when she realized what she just threw.

"Is this a..." Rei didn't finish her question as Yoshino launched at her to take the thing away.

"Give me that!"

Yoshino desperately tried to reach the paper while Rei raised her hand, keeping it out of her reach. In worry, she scrambled on Rei and they ended up in the floor with Rei underneath.

"Ouch. That hurts," Rei grimaced.

"Rei-chan I'm so sor…" Yoshino stopped talking as she realized their position. She was on top of Rei, their bodies pressed together and their faces were on the same level. Suddenly, she could feel her throat run dry and she couldn't help herself from staring at Rei's full lips.

"Rei-chan, I…I…I love you, Rei-chan!" She blurted.

"I know. I love you, too, Yoshino," Rei said, a smile appeared in her lips.

"Not like that. Rei-chan, I'm so sorry but I'm in love with you."

There. Yoshino finally said it. She pressed her eyes shut as she waited for Rei's reaction.

"I know, too, Yoshino, I know," Rei said softly.

Yoshino's eyes snapped open in surprise.

"You knew?! But how, how did you…"

"When you thought I was asleep when we did your assignment last time."

Yoshino's eyes widened.

"You've known since then and you never told me?"

"Well yes, because…" Rei was cut off from saying more when Yoshino quickly got up and looked at her with anger. "Yoshino?"

"You knew and you never told me. You're making a fool of me, don't you? How could you do that to me?"

Tears formed in Yoshino's eyes in anger, in embarrassment, in humiliation.

Worriedly, Rei reached up for Yoshino but the latter brushed her off.

"See? It's because you're always acting like that. You never listen to reasons," Rei said in exasperation.

Yoshino scowled at Rei, her anger increasing. Her rational thought overcame with embarrassment.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses."

With that, Yoshino dropped into her bed.

Rei was quiet for a moment, before she left Yoshino so that the latter could be alone and think. She would talk to her when she was calmer. Holding the crumpled paper, she went out. Soon, she realized that the crumpled paper was actually a letter, a letter that probably Yoshino intended to put in her room but she thwarted that plan when she arrived early. And as she read the letter, her heart was overcome with emotion.

…_I'm in love with you, Rei-chan, probably a long time ago, but only didn't realize it before. I don't know how you will react to this, if you'll be ashamed of me, disgusted of me, or mad at me. I'm so scared to tell you before, but now, I realized, it would be better to be honest to you than to keep hiding it and thus, hurting both of us in the process because I know that I'll be different, and you'll be worried of me, and would definitely want to know why I'm like that. And then you'll find out the truth._

_I want to say it now, because it's slowly killing me to hide something from you when we promised before that we will never keep any secret from each other. I'm in love with you. And I'm sorry, Rei-chan, for being such a child all the time, for demanding too much from you, for shouting at you all the time, for everything that I did that hurt you. I know you'd forgive me for those things, because you're kind. But I don't know about the latter, about me loving you in that way, but hopefully, you wouldn't turn away from me…_

"Yoshino…"

Suddenly, it was too much for Rei. She couldn't take it if Yoshino was hurting because she was scared of her reception to her confession. She definitely couldn't take it. She would just help her fast-track the growing up issue with her cousin. Surely they could work it out.

---o---

Yoshino was startled when the door opened almost roughly. She was more startled when she saw the tear tracks on her cousin's face. Forgetting her anger, she got up from bed and went to Rei quickly.

"Rei-chan, what happened to you?"

"Yoshino, I'm so sorry for keeping it from you. I'm in love with you, too," was Rei's response that froze Yoshino in her tracks.

"You do?" Yoshino whispered. Rei loved her, too? In love with her, too? Heart racing fast, she waited for Rei's answer. The seconds that took Rei to answer felt like hours to her.

"Yes," Rei said softly.

Yoshino caught her breath, before she said in a shaky voice, "But I'm hot-headed. And stubborn. And never listens to reasons. And…"

"And the person I love so much," Rei added with a smile. "I'm sure we could work it out as long as you'll listen to me sometimes."

"Listen to you sometimes? Well, maybe we could work it out. But you should listen to me, too," Yoshino said, sighing with happiness. It was like a mountain of problems was lifted up from her shoulders.

"But I always do. In fact, you're always stretching my patience to the limit," Rei teased.

"Because you spoil me, Rei-chan. You shouldn't be so indulgent," Yoshino added with a smile.

"Yes. Now though, no more patience for you so that you'll grow up, my dear Yoshino," Rei mocked. "If you think you will always have your way just like before, then think again because from now on, you will have to listen to me whether you like it or not," she added in a firmer tone.

"Hmp! We'll see about that," Yoshino said in a pout.

Rei laughed.

"You know, that's the reason why Onee-sama always teases you, because you're just so stubborn. That's also why you can't win over her. Because Onee-sama knows her ways on stubborn people like you."

Yoshino's eyes widened. There was more to it than Rei said.

"Do you mean to say?"

"Yes, yes. She will get married soon."

* * *

A/N: There's a version 2 (Chapter 3B) for this pair which involves Eriko more. (Please don't get mad. I'm not stalling Sachiko and Yumi's turn. It's just that, I don't think I'll do a fanfic with only Rei and Yoshino so I included both versions in this fanfic)

_---Arvendell---_

_09 April 2009_


	4. It's Eriko's Way

A/N: I know that _Falling Into Temptations_ is supposed to be a sequel to the _Fighting Temptations_ and I already said that I'll give each pair a chapter. But I do really want to put the previous story and this one under the same title. This is another way for Rei and Yoshino's story. I thought about this once I'm done with everyone's story. I thought it would be a waste of my time and effort if I will just delete the previous one in favor of this so I decided to post them both as versions 1 and 2. So basically, this story isn't a continuation of Chapter 3A.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3B. It's Eriko's Way

* * *

Torii Eriko smiled inwardly as she saw that Shimazu Yoshino was getting irritated. And she could also see that the younger girl was trying to suppress it.

That was new.

Since when did this person started to learn to control herself?

"What is it really that you want from me, Eriko-sama?" Yoshino asked in mild annoyance. This was getting to her. Why did this person called for her anyway? And she, too, why did she agree to met Eriko? She didn't really know why.

Or maybe she knew.

This may have something to do with Hasekura Rei, her cousin and grande soeur. There was no way this person would met her other than that reason.

"Yoshino-chan, haven't you been listening to what I've been saying? I told you I just want to see my little sister's cute little sister," Eriko said in amusement. It wouldn't be long before she could get a rise from the younger girl.

"I don't believe you," Yoshino said, barely hanging on her control of anger. This was odd. Since when did she learned or even tried to control herself? Maybe because Eriko had put something in her food that she hadn't seen, and accidentally ate it? Now that was stupid, Yoshino, she chided herself. There was no way Eriko could have done that or would do that. On the second thought, knowing her, she just might. But then she hadn't heard of anything that could be eaten that would help a person control his or her temper. If there was, then probably her parents or Rei would have made her eat it, or forced it on her a long time ago, being the recipient of all of her stubbornness.

"I don't care what you think, Yoshino-chan. I've already told you the truth and you didn't believe me. I wonder how ever Rei could put up with someone like you. If it's me, I would have left you a long time ago. Don't you think it's really rude to force on people what you want?" Eriko continued.

"Aren't we the same?" Yoshino said in gritted teeth. It wasn't a question. It was a truth.

"Ah, but we are not the same, Yoshino-chan. I don't force people to do what I want. They just do what I want without me threatening them or shouting at them or pouting at them or sulking at them or…"

"That's enough! What do you really want from me?" Yoshino asked, not trying to control her annoyance anymore. Why would she bother? This was just so stupid.

Eriko merely chuckled at Yoshino. She did it for quite some time, if only to irritate the person more.

Yoshino stood up, irritated to the core. She wouldn't waste her time anymore sitting here as Eriko laughed at her. Normally, she never ran away from anything. However, this time she would, not because Eriko got the better of her but to avoid making a scene. They just couldn't have a shouting match here. It would be embarrassing, she thought as she glanced around the restaurant where a few people were having snacks and chats.

I guess she had grown up a bit, Eriko thought, looking at Yoshino's red face. Not red with embarrassment but with anger.

"I'm going."

With that, Yoshino turned to leave.

Eriko watched Yoshino as the latter walked away. After a few steps, she said, "You're in love with Rei, aren't you, Yoshino-chan?"

Yoshino stopped dead in her tracks. She could feel her heart beating fast. How did that infuriating person know?

"Will you come here and talk to me properly or are you going to let me tell everyone about little Yoshino in love with her Rei-chan?" Eriko teased.

Yoshino was frozen. If Eriko told the others, what would they say? More importantly, how was she going to face Rei if she found out from another person and not from her?

Gritting her teeth, Yoshino went back to her seat and sat ungracefully, in anger, in embarrassment.

"Good girl, good girl," Eriko said, smiling, to what Yoshino thought as a wicked smile.

---o---

"Onee-sama, did something happen?" Rei asked for the second time when Eriko remained quiet.

"Rei, what do you think if I get marry now?" Eriko asked suddenly that startled Rei who almost spew the tea she was drinking.

"You're getting married?" Rei asked in surprise.

"I said what if, didn't I?" Eriko said with raised eyebrows, a smile playing on her lips.

Rei cleared her throat as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, you did."

Eriko nodded.

"How about you, Rei, do you have plans of getting married?"

This time, Rei spewed the tea.

"How rude," Eriko mused, chuckling as Rei apologized. "So what is it, Rei?"

"Onee-sama, why did you suddenly ask that? Surely you didn't invite me out just to ask that," Rei said, avoiding the topic as she began to worry. What did her Onee-sama really want from her?

"Answer me, Rei," Eriko said in a commanding tone, and Rei could say no to that.

"I don't have plans for now, Onee-sama. I'm planning to finish college first and then probably work before I…" Rei didn't finish her sentence when Eriko spoke again.

"That's so like you, Rei. But how long are you going to waste your time pretending and all?"

"Onee-sama?" Rei asked, confused with the question.

"Don't you think Yoshino-chan deserves to know?" Eriko continued.

"But Yoshino knows already that I'm going to college and will work later and…"

Again, Eriko cut Rei.

"Do you want me to do it for you then?"

"What are you going to do for me? Onee-sama, I don't understand you at all," Rei said, a little worried.

"Tch, poor Yoshino-chan. She will have a really long, long wait," Eriko said in patronizing tone.

"What? Did something happen to Yoshino?" Rei asked, now really worried. If she thought about it, Yoshino seemed bothered these last few days.

"You're in love with Yoshino-chan, aren't you, Rei?"

This time, Rei dropped her cup of tea, spilling it on the table. And yet she didn't notice it, for all she could think was about how Eriko knew. All she could hear was the words spoken. And all she could see was Eriko's chuckling face.

---o---

"Rei-chan, what are you doing here?" Yoshino asked in surprise. She wasn't expecting to see Rei in the restaurant that Eriko told her that she would meet her.

"Yoshino? I'm…someone invited me here," Rei said, surprised too. If Yoshino was here, then how she and Eriko were going to talk about Yoshino?

"Oh, you two are quite early," said by a familiar voice behind them. They turned to see Eriko and, surprisingly, Yamanobe-sensei.

"Onee-sama."

"Eriko-sama."

'So she invited both of us,' Rei and Yoshino thought at the same time.

Once Eriko and Yamanobe-sensei were settled, they ordered food and had some tea, and for the rest of the time, Eriko dominated the conversation.

"Are you a couple?" Yoshino blurted, unable to hold the question in her mind any longer because Eriko kept talking without even explaining to them what this little reunion was all about.

"What do you think, Yoshino-chan?" Eriko asked with twinkling eyes while Yamanobe-sensei shifted a little in his seat.

Yoshino didn't respond to Eriko's question, suspecting that it was a trap. What if Eriko suddenly blurt to Rei about her feelings? She would kill her.

Not really waiting for a response, Eriko turned to the also quiet Rei.

"How about you, Rei, what do you think?"

"I don't really know, Onee-sama," Rei said, a little anxious. Knowing Eriko, she just might blurt out of a sudden about her feelings for Yoshino. She earnestly hoped that the latter wouldn't.

"I see. Do you two want to ask me something about you?" Eriko asked that made Rei and Yoshino almost tremble with worry.

'She is going to say it!' Yoshino thought anxiously, angrily, and fearfully. How was she going to deal with it?

'Oh no. She will say it!' Rei thought worriedly as she glanced at Yoshino. How would Yoshino react if she found out that she had been hiding the truth from her? She rubbed her palms on her pants, feeling them starting to sweat.

"I guess you don't want me to. Okay then," Eriko said, toying with her little sisters, enjoying their discomfort. This was really quite interesting. Before this day ended, she would make sure that something would happen.

And so throughout their conversations, Eriko kept saying things that would make Rei and Yoshino anxious, then relaxed them when she wouldn't say anything that they were expecting her or afraid that she wouldsay, and then worry them again with words that almost spilling their secrets to each other, the secret which was known to Rei but not to Yoshino. And slowly, Eriko's plays were getting on Yoshino and Rei.

"Ah, it's time. We will leave now. We're going to meet my Father and brothers today," Eriko said.

"Why?" Both Yoshino and Rei asked at the same time, curious. Why was Yamanobe-sensei going to meet Eriko's parents? Unless…

"Why? Well, I'm going to introduce him to them, formally this time," Eriko said, smiling as she hooked her arm on Yamanobe-sensei's.

"And?" Rei and Yoshino asked again.

"That's all. Why, what else do you think?"

Both Rei and Yoshino shook their heads and watched Eriko and Yamanobe-sensei leave. A few feet away from them, Eriko turned. "By the way, you two are invited to the wedding?"

Chuckling at Rei and Yoshino's astonishment, Eriko resumed moving away.

---o---

Rei and Yoshino eyed each other quietly, a little awkward. After the surprise at Eriko's announcement, they went home, both quiet. And without conscious thought, they both headed at the Shimazu residence right into Yoshino's room. They were lost in thoughts. Not about Eriko's wedding anymore but with Eriko's remarks about the two of them.

"Yoshino."

"Rei-chan."

The two said in unison. Then they went quiet again.

"Let me talk first, Rei-chan," Yoshino said after a moment.

"No. Let me do it, first, Yoshino," Rei said.

"No. I want to say something to you. It's really important. At least to me," Yoshino said. She wanted to do it now that she still had the courage.

"No. Let me do it first," Rei said. She wanted to do it now, now that she had made a decision as she could hear Eriko's voice telling her not to make Yoshino wait and wait.

Yoshino opened her mouth to insist what she wanted with a raised voice but she closed it as she remembered Eriko's words telling her that she always forced what she wanted.

"I'm in love with you."

In the end, both of them confessed in the same time, though Yoshino was the one who was really surprised.

"You do?" Yoshino whispered unbelievingly. This was more than she could hope for.

"I do. I've been for a long time. But I don't want to tell you before," Rei said softly as she held Yoshino's hands.

"Why?"

"Because I thought that you won't grow up if you ever found out that I'm in love with you. I'm worried about what you'll do," Rei explained.

"Rei-chan, how could you think of the worse from me?" Yoshino asked in wide eyes. If it had been another times, she would be really mad at Rei for saying that. But now, she was just too happy to feel any anger.

"Because you're so stubborn. And you're always jealous of everything that I put my attention to," Rei said with a smile.

Yoshino pouted as she feigned anger and said with raised eyebrows, "Rei-chan, since you know me so much, then you should have known that I'll have my way one way or another."

"Am I not aware of that?" Rei asked in mild sarcasm. "What do you think made me do what I've just done a few moments ago? Why do you think I told you what I feel now?"

Yoshino smiled in pure victory.

"Because whatever patience you may have, Rei-chan, I will still defeat you."

"Yes, yes. Eriko-sama told me so," Rei said with a smile.

"She did? She told me so, too," Yoshino asked in surprise.

Rei was only surprised for a moment.

"Well, you know Onee-sama, she always have her ways one way or another. You two are too much alike."

"We are not! Well, maybe a little," Yoshino said sheepishly. She grinned happily when Rei smiled at her. She was so happy, and she knew that Rei was happy, too. Now, they were really together thanks to Eriko.

* * *

A/N: And, I'm not really sure but I think I should stop trying so hard to write a story for the other pairs because it's just so…hard! :) Sometimes I loses my focus on the story and have to find my way again. If you got confused with the turn of events, well (grinning sheepishly :)

_---Arvendell---_

_12 April 2008_


	5. A Battle Lost

A/N: Here's the last chapter! :)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4. A Battle Lost

* * *

Fukuzawa Yumi was anxious.

Why was it that her heart was racing ever since she stepped in this mansion? And her hands, they wouldn't stop shaking. And her knees, why did they feel so weak? What was wrong with her? She had been here a few times, spent some night here a few times also, and even if she was nervous in all those times, they were nothing compared to what she was feeling right now. Why was that?

'Is something going to happen?'

And Ogasawara Sachiko.

Sachiko seemed different, too. She couldn't exactly tell what, but she could feel it. There was just something…different.

"Yumi, I just need to talk to my mother about something. Is it alright if I leave you here for a while?"

There.

What a beautiful sound coming from the lips of the person she loved the most, the person she was in love with. She flushed at the thought.

"I'll be fine here, Onee-sama. Please don't worry about me. Take your time," Yumi said, trying to cover up her anxiousness with a smile. However, she must have failed, because those blue eyes of her beloved were staring at her intently. But oh, a smile broke her lips. It was so beautiful, just like the rest of her.

"I'll see you later, then. Please make yourself comfortable, Yumi," Sachiko said with a smile, before she walked out of her magnificent room, leaving Yumi in half-anxious and half-dreamy state.

Yumi stared at Sachiko's luxurious bed. She had slept here for the first time when she came here last time. She was full of worries then, and happy at the same time. And now, she was more worried than before, and deeply hoping that everything would be alright tonight.

She carefully sat at the side of the bed, enjoying its softness. She would wait for Sachiko here. And she waited nervously, waited until several minutes passed, and then waited some more minutes.

"Onee-sama said that she'll be gone only for a while. Why is she taking so long?"

She waited some more. And after a few more minutes of waiting, she decided to start preparing herself for sleep. After getting a pair of pajamas from her small traveling bag, she headed to the luxurious bathroom of Sachiko. She stopped for a minute in admiration, awed by the beauty of it. It truly befitted the only daughter of the wealthy Ogasawaras.

---o---

Sachiko took a deep breathe before she entered her room. Her talked with her mother was supposed to be short only. However, they had to settle some things first and so it took longer than she had anticipated. Yumi must be lonely being alone in her room. And there were things that she needed to tell Yumi, things that made her nervous. When she first decided upon it, she was full of confidence, but when Yumi arrived in her house, her confidence wavered. What was wrong with her? When it came to Yumi, she was always in a battle to herself.

Once Sachiko stepped in her room, she readied a smile for Yumi. However, the latter was nowhere in sight.

"Yumi?"

Where Yumi could have gone into? Did she get bored and left?

She started to panic. Searching her huge room for any sign of Yumi, her eyes settled on a brown bag at the floor.

"Yumi's bag?"

Once again, she looked around, searching for Yumi. And then her eyes settled on the bathroom door. Yumi was probably in there. With hurried steps, she knocked at the bathroom door while calling Yumi's name. Getting no response, she opened the door in worry and stepped inside.

And then she stopped in her tracks.

She couldn't move.

She couldn't breath.

She was frozen with the sight that greeted her.

Wide-eyed, she stared at the person whose whole body was covered with nothing but droplets of water.

A sweat trickled in Sachiko's brow.

---o---

Yumi thought she heard something, or rather, someone calling her name. It must be Sachiko. She quickly finished her shower and as she was about to reach the towel, she heard a loud gasp. She turned around, and then stopped dead.

There, larger than life, stood a beautiful statue.

No.

A frozen with shock Sachiko.

They both stared at each other with shock.

Sachiko was the first to recover.

"I…I'm sorry, Yumi, I didn't…"

Unable to continue, Sachiko turned and went out fast as if the devil was after her, closing the door not so gently.

Sachiko was gone for quite some time before Yumi recovered from her shock. Embarrassment crept in. Her face colored and her hands trembled as she quickly reached for the towel to cover her nude form, covering herself hastily as if the incident hadn't happened yet. She was embarrassed to the core. What would Sachiko think of her ugly self? She was nothing compared to Sachiko's gorgeous body.

She wished that the floor would open up and swallow her whole. But of course, unless an earthquake would happen and destroyed the floor she was standing in, there was no way she would be swallowed up by the floor in this circumstance.

How was she going to face Sachiko?

---o---

Sachiko was trying to control her breathing as she leaned at the closed bathroom door.

What was she thinking barging in the bathroom like that?

Stupid!

She couldn't help but scold herself for panicking and thus, bringing both she and Yumi in an embarrassing situation. It wasn't included in her plans for tonight.

How was she going to face Yumi now?

More importantly, how was she going to look at Yumi without remembering her look at the bathroom, how the droplets of water look alluring in her, how her beautiful body…

Sachiko groaned as if wounded, then quickly covered her mouth lest Yumi heard her. She moved away from the bathroom door and went to her bed with wobbly legs. There, she waited for Yumi with racing heartbeat.

---o---

Yumi reluctantly went out of the bathroom and found Sachiko sitting in bed. She couldn't meet her eyes. Timidly, she went to her bag.

"Yumi, are you mad at me?" Sachiko asked uncertainly, her insides were in a knot with worry, worry that Yumi was mad at her.

Yumi forgot her uneasiness and stared at Sachiko with surprise.

"Why should I be mad? It was…it was an accident, Onee-sama, you didn't…" Yumi stammered as heat crept on her cheeks once more.

"Of course I didn't. I thought you got bored and left me. It was silly of me," Sachiko said as she let out a relieved sigh. Yumi wasn't mad at her.

"It never even crossed my mind to leave, Onee-sama," Yumi said in surprise. Why would Sachiko think like that? Unless Sachiko told her to leave, she would never. She wanted to stay close to Sachiko. Even if she couldn't say what she truly felt, she was still happy just to be near her. She treasured any moment she spent with Sachiko. And she woul do anything just to be with her.

---o---

It was really awkward. The silence was deafening as both Sachiko and Yumi were lost in their thoughts as they lay in bed. Their thoughts were almost the same. It was the incident at the bathroom. Where Sachiko was burning Yumi's image in her mind and trying to battle the urge to feel what she saw, Yumi was worrying herself to death about what Sachiko thought about the bathroom incident. It was killing her. And yet, she couldn't find the courage to ask, to open up. Suddenly, Sachiko got up and walked towards the door leading to the terrace. Worried, she sat up and followed Sachiko with her gaze.

"Onee-sama…"

Sachiko heard Yumi's call but she remained quiet. She was steeling herself with what she had to do, what she had planned. She had to forget for the moment Yumi's nude image in her mind, although it was a very hard task. She almost didn't want to pursue her plan and instead have Yumi right there if she would let her. But she must not. She must do it the way as she planned or else, she might scare Yumi away.

"Yumi, would you come with me for a moment," Sachiko said in a strained voice, trying to calm herself.

"Of course, Onee-sama," Yumi agreed uneasily as she got up from bed and walked towards Sachiko. She shyly reached for Sachiko's hand when the latter offered hers.

"We should wear something to keep us warm."

Later on, Sachiko and Yumi were walking at the garden, hand in hand. They walked for some time. Sachiko led Yumi to a big tree near a small stream. It was an area where the light from the lamp posts almost didn't reach. Sachiko, of course, had made her way in this place many times so she didn't need anything to light the way.

"Onee-sama, what are we doing here?" Yumi asked just to have something to say.

"Are you scared, Yumi?"

"No, I'm not, Onee-sama. After all, you're here with me," she said, and was glad of the darkness that hid her flushed face. She really wasn't scared of the darkness because she was with Sachiko.

"I'm glad. There's something I want to show you, Yumi," Sachiko said with a hint of smile. She stopped walking as soon as they reached her intended destination. They stood there in silence, the darkness enveloping both of them.

Yumi looked around with a frown.

"What are you going to show me, Onee-sama? It's so dark here. There's nothing that could be seen in…" Yumi stopped talking as her eyes caught something that almost made her jump in fright.

A little flash of light.

Unknowingly, Yumi gripped Sachiko's hand tighter as she moved closer to her while staring hard to where the flash of light had been. She stared hard but it was gone. Must be her imaginations. She relaxed a little and opened her mouth to talk again when another flash of light appeared. And then another. Before she could think again or act on her fear, her eyes grew wide as she gasped aloud at the sight. It was like lights were raining from the thick canopy of a tree. One after the other and soon, the whole tree was lighted with small lights, making the place bright.

"Do you like it, Yumi?" Sachiko asked with a wide smile at seeing Yumi's astonishment.

"Onee-sama, it's wonderful. It's so beautiful! It's like a Christmas tree," Yumi agreed, breathless, as her face broke into a beautiful smile that Sachiko had to suck in her breath.

"Yes, it is. When I first saw this place, glowing brightly, I was drawn to it. It was so beautiful, beautiful like I've never seen before. But now, this sight is only second to what I consider beautiful," Sachiko said, sparing only a brief glance to the surroundings before looking at Yumi again with a smile.

Yumi gazed at Sachiko with puzzlement.

"Only second now?"

How it could be, Yumi thought. Was there anything more beautiful than a beautiful tree lighted by hundreds of fireflies? If it was more beautiful than this, then it must be really something very beautiful for Sachiko to say that this now only came second.

"Yes, only second now," Sachiko agreed, not taking her eyes off Yumi.

"Then the one you considered as the most beautiful must be something incomparable," Yumi said eagerly. She wanted to see it, too, the thing that Sachiko considered as the most beautiful of all.

"Yes, there is nothing that can be compared to it," Sachiko agreed once more.

"Onee-sama, is it here also? Would you show it to me, too?" Yumi asked excitedly, and then she colored for the nth time. Why did she say that? Surely it was something very special to Sachiko alone, that was why she only showed her the second best. She chided herself for not thinking before asking.

"Yes it is here, just right in front of me," Sachiko said tenderly.

"Here?"

Yumi looked on her back, but she couldn't see anything but darkness.

"Onee-sama, where…" Yumi stopped, her eyes widened as her heart beat in a frenzied motion. In a slow motion, she gazed at Sachiko who looked back at her with loving eyes.

Impossible!

This couldn't be real!

Yes, this must be a dream.

It couldn't be possible that Sachiko would say in reality that she was…Yumi couldn't even think about it. It was embarrassing. She shouldn't jump into conclusions like that. Especially of Sachiko thinking that she, Yumi…she shook her head. It was preposterous for her to think something like that.

Sachiko cupped Yumi's cheeks tenderly.

"Yes, Yumi. You are the most beautiful thing, the most beautiful that ever happened to me. You're incomparable. The light that you gave me shines brightly, brighter than a thousand or even a million of fireflies could ever do. You gave light to my life. You gave me love, Yumi. For that, I want to thank you."

Tears stung Sachiko's eyes with the emotion that she was feeling right now, the love that she was feeling for the person in front of her.

"Onee-sama," Yumi didn't know what to say. Instead, she raised her hand and wiped Sachiko's tears tenderly. "Please don't cry. I don't want to see you crying, Onee-sama. It hurts to see you like that. I'd do anything, Onee-sama, anything, so that you wouldn't have any reason to cry. I would do anything to see you happy, to make you happy."

Yumi didn't know why she said it, but it was what came into her mind. And she meant it. She meant it with all her heart. She didn't even notice that she just said in a subtle way to Sachiko that she loved her, that she was in love with her.

Sachiko gasped softly. What Yumi said was so near to what she wanted to hear, to what she wanted to say.

"Oh, Yumi, you just don't know how much you mean to me, how much I love you. You are everything to me, Yumi, everything," Sachiko confessed. Her mind wasn't in a battle anymore. She had surrendered, and accepted the lost without any regrets.

After freezing for sometime, Yumi slowly absorbed what Sachiko just said. It was music to her ears. Sachiko saying that she loved her, that she was everything to her, was almost too much to bear. She didn't have to worry anymore. She didn't have to fear anymore. She wasn't in danger of a heartbreak anymore. Because the person she loved, loved her back.

"I love you, too, Sachiko, so much," Yumi said emotionally, before her lips were covered by Sachiko's. Under the dancing leaves of the tree and the swirling lights of fireflies, they shared a tender kiss. And later on, Sachiko had once again saw the beautiful form of her beloved, not covered with droplets of water but with droplets of sweat, just as Yumi saw hers.

_

* * *

_

---Wakas---

* * *

A/N: That was longer than I expected. Honestly. It just kept on popping in my mind and I had to write it. Though somehow, the story changed from my original intent as I was writing it. So, can I have my break now? :)

And yeah, where do you think they ended? Under the tree or in bed? :):) Your guess is as good as mine :)

The next story that I will post have something to do with the word 'under'.

_Salamat _(thank you) for staying with my crazy ideas!

_---Arvendell---_

_15 April 2008_


End file.
